Inolvidable
by I'mLiilo
Summary: Edward Cullen es un chico que ama su libertad, descuidado de los estudios y la vida le importa relativamente poco, hasta que su calificación dependa de una A y se vea forzado a lidiar con Isabella Swan, la sensible hija única del sherif, quien se convertirá en misionera tan pronto termine el colegio. UA Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

_Diciembre, en la actualidad._

El hombre de cabellos blancos está tendido en la cama, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su respiración constante y sus ojos abiertos. Sus hijas han llegado y es hora de hablar sobre su secreto… aquel secreto que ha guardado recelosamente desde que se casó con la madre de sus tres pequeñas.

—Padre —susurra Tania, entrando en la habitación.

Él intenta erguirse en la cama, y recibe ayuda de sus tres hijas al mismo tiempo. Finalmente su espalda queda recta contra la cabecera de la cama; les dedica un intento de sonrisa a sus hijas y éstas se la devuelven, pero con los ojos llorosos.

—Susana —llama el padre—, ¿querrías pasarme aquella biblia?

La aludida se mueve en dirección de la mesita de noche y toma la desgarbada biblia que su padre ha mantenido a su lado, sin dejarla un solo minuto desde que fue diagnosticado, como si ésta fuese una clase de amuleto para él.

—Lee para mí, primera de corintios, capítulo 13, versículos del cuatro al ocho —pide.

La muchacha mira llorosa hacia su padre, nunca ha leído la biblia y él lo sabe muy bien ¿por qué se lo pide a ella, entonces? Dirige su mirada hacia Tania, su hermana que solía leer la biblia junto a su padre cada domingo después del servicio dominical cuando ambas eran unas niñas. La mirada de Susana pedía ayuda en un quedo gritito.

—Léelo tú, hija. Significa mucho para mí que seas tú quién lo lea.  
—Pero, padre… yo nunca he leído la biblia antes —tartamudea.  
—Sólo hazlo… por favor.

La joven suspira y abre la biblia con sumo cuidado, tarda varios minutos en encontrar el libro que su padre le ha indicado y otros más en encontrar la cita. Cuando lo hace, aclara su garganta y lee en voz alta.

—_"El amor es sufrido y bondadoso. El amor no es celoso, no se vanagloria, no se hincha, no se porta indecentemente, no busca sus propios intereses, no se siente provocado. No lleva cuenta del daño. No se regocija por la injusticia, sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todas las cosas las soporta, todas las cree, todas las espera, todas las aguanta. El amor nunca falla"._

El anciano sonríe débilmente. Sus ojos se cierran y exhala un suspiro.

— _"Que el esposo dé a su esposa lo que le es debido; pero que la esposa haga lo mismo también a su esposo. La esposa no ejerce autoridad sobre su propio cuerpo, sino su esposo; así mismo, también, el esposo no ejerce autoridad sobre su propio cuerpo, sino su esposa. No se priven de ello el uno al otro. . ."_ —susurra él, un minuto después. Y su cuerpo entero se estremece ante el recuerdo.

—Padre —llama Vanessa.

Él abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que su hija sostiene un viejo recorte de periódico entre sus manos, dicha fotografía ha estado guardada recelosamente entre las hojas de la biblia.

En el recorte de periódico se ve a sí mismo del brazo de una joven castaña vestida de blanco, están fuera de la capilla de Forks, Washington y en sus rostros se exhiben unas enormes sonrisas. En el encabezado se puede leer "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN & EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN, CONTRAEN NUPCIAS".

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al ver su angelical rostro de nuevo.

—Hay muchas cosas que no les he contado, hijas míos —susurra el anciano, sosteniendo entre sus temblorosas manos la fotografía del mejor día que ha tenido—. Ella es mi ángel. El amor de mi vida.  
— ¿Y mamá? —Pregunta Tania, recelosa.  
—Tu madre era una mujer estupenda y la amé, pero de una manera diferente.  
— ¿A qué te refieres con "de una manera diferente"? —cuestiona Susana.  
—Sabía que tenía que contarles esto antes, pero mi desidia no me lo permitía… además, no quería lastimarlas. Pero ya estoy viejo y no estaré con ustedes por mucho tiempo; tengo que contarles qué pasó en el aquel invierno…

**{...}**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Entré al salón de clases con un ligero retraso de cinco minutos, no es que me preocupara mucho llegar temprano a esa clase en específico; era teatro, y solo la tomaba porque necesitaba una A+ para reunir los créditos suficientes para acreditar el semestre y poder graduarme para ir a la universidad.

La profesora Rosenberg, era una mujer pequeña y menuda, daba la impresión de que el mismo soplo del viento podría matarla. Era una de esas mujeres que siempre llevan una sonrisa adornando su rostro, era simpática al grado de que muchos alumnos la evitábamos, otra de las razones por las que había decidido lidiar con ella todo un semestre era porque su clase era conocida por ser nada estresante.

Me arrastré al último lugar al final del auditorio, donde podía ignorar fácilmente a la profesora y preocuparme por otras cosas… como mi padre. Mi padre era un hombre sumamente ocupado, raras veces estaba en casa y salía del pueblo constantemente, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí solos por largas temporadas. Cuando volvía siempre traía algo para mí y un millar de obsequios para mi madre, como si quisiera mitigar su culpa por dejarnos tanto tiempo solos. Desde hacía un par de años, me habían dejado de importar los regalos que él pudiera traer para mí, lo único que había añorado durante toda mi vida, era poder pasar unas cuantas semanas con mi padre, fuera de este asqueroso y poco atractivo pueblo.

La idea me hizo pensar en mi madre, ella era una mujer esplendida y aunque había tenido que criarme prácticamente sola, nunca se había quejado ni había peleado con mi padre. Ella era mi mujer perfecta. No podía concebir una mujer más hermosa y más noble que ella…

—Señor Cullen.

La chillante voz de la profesora Rosenberg me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me obligué a levantar la vista hacia ella, encontrándome con un rostro sonriente y una mirada iluminada.

—No lo había notado estando allá atrás, tan quieto —continuó— ¿por qué no se acerca? Apuesto a que ni si quiera puede escuchar bien la clase.

"_Eso es precisamente lo que quiero_" pensé para mis adentros.

—No se preocupe, la escucho perfectamente, profesora Rosenberg —respondí, dibujando una sonrisa en mi propio rostro.

Su sonrisa se endureció y me di cuenta de que esa, definitivamente, no era la respuesta que ella estaba esperando.

—No sea tímido, señor Cullen. Acérquese —ordenó, con un tono de voz más fuerte.

Suspiré. Necesitaba un A+ y si no obedecía a la maestra loca, no habría manera de conseguirla.

Guardé mis cuadernos en la mochila y me puse de pie, caminando hasta la primera fila del auditorio. La profesora señaló un lugar, al lado de una tímida chica de cabellos castaños, su nombre, si no mal recordaba, era Isabella Swan y era la hija del sheriff.

Me dejé caer en el asiento contiguo al de ella, mi compañera ni si quiera me miró. Isabella Swan era incluso más extraña que la profesora Rosenberg.

Isabella tenía el mejor promedio de toda la escuela, y por mucho. Era ultra callada y, hasta donde yo sabía, no tenía ni un solo amigo de su edad en todo el pueblo. Solía pasar las tardes en la capilla, ayudándole al reverendo Weber con todo lo que concernía a la iglesia, se había llegado a escuchar el rumor de que al terminar la escuela ella se iría a un convento para apoyar a los misioneros.

La observé de refilón. Tenía los cabellos alzados en un apretado moño, llevaba una sudadera dos tallas más grandes, por lo que era un enigma saber que era lo que se escondía debajo, sus pantalones vaqueros eran más grandes y sus zapatillas deportivas estaban desgastadas. Inmediatamente me pregunté si el salario de Sheriff era tan bajo como para no poder permitirse pagar un par de ropa nuevo para su única hija.

—Este semestre tengo algo nuevo para la obra de navidad —anunció felizmente la profesora Rosenberg—. El título de la obra es "_No tan lejos_"; un drama navideño.

Mi compañera sostuvo el aliento y dio un pequeño respingo, creí que estaría irritada, pero cuando me permití darle una mirada furtiva, por debajo de mis pestañas y me di cuenta que estaba masticando su labio inferior, en una mueca deliberadamente atrayente, mientras sofocaba una sonrisa.

—Es una obra cristiana con temática navideña estupenda, señorita Rosenberg —saltó mi compañera, dejando que una sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro abiertamente.  
—Lo es, señorita Swan —acordó la profesora.

Jamás había escuchado hablar sobre esa obra de teatro… y eso que había sido arrastrado a la iglesia cada domingo desde que tenía uso de razón.

—_"No tan lejos"_ es una obra de Navidad con coro —continuó la profesora—. Víctor y Blanca son una joven pareja que ha sido criada en la iglesia pero que cree que han pasado página respecto al aspecto religioso de sus vidas. Dios utiliza un viaje de regreso a casa por Navidad, la fe de una madre vagabunda, y una crisis personal para llamar su atención y volverlos hacia Él. Ellos se dan cuenta de que no están tan lejos de Dios como pensaban. El coro es también un personaje de la historia y un alivio dramático.

— ¿Ya tiene previsto a los personajes, profesora? —preguntó una chica pelirroja, que estaba sentada justo detrás de mi. Su voz era fingida, como si escondiera un gruñido debajo de una amabilidad subida de tono, que todos en la sala habíamos percibido.

—Sí, sólo son nueve personajes… el resto serán el coro.

¡Genial! Estaría en el coro de una patética obra cristiana, ¿qué podía ser peor?

—Blanca será interpretado par Isabella Swan —chilló la profesora, entregándole una copia del guion a mi compañera de al lado.

Isabella dejó que la sonrisa se extendiera abiertamente por su rostro y se pavoreó mientras tomaba la copia entre sus manos y susurraba un débil _"Gracias"_ antes de volver a su lugar.

La profesora comenzó a nombrar al resto de los personajes, dejando en la oscuridad el nombre de la persona que interpretaría el personaje principal masculino. Me alegró que mi nombre no estuviera en su lista de personajes secundarios, ya que basándome en mis nulas participaciones en obras teatrales en el pasado, la posibilidad de que me diera el papel principal, era ridícula.

—Eso deja libre el espacio para Víctor —chilló la profesora. En las pocas horas que había pasado en el aula, me había dado cuenta que los chillidos eran parte de ella y que en realidad debería de preocuparme cuando ella pareciera seria—. El cual será interpretado por… el señor Cullen.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva al escuchar mi nombre, ¿yo? ¿Había escuchado bien? Sentí que al menos veinte pares de ojos se posaban en mí y mi reacción instintiva fue tensarme y levantar la vista hacia la profesora.

— ¿Yo? —pregunté.

"_Un cuestionamiento bastante inteligente, Cullen_" me dije a mi mismo, pero en esos precisos momentos fue lo único que logró salir por mis labios. Estaba sumamente desconcertado por la declaración de la profesora.

—Así es —canturreó, entregándome una copia del guion. La cual no tomé.  
— ¿Por qué yo? —pregunté, parpadeando constantemente y dedicándole un, nada amigable, ceño fruncido.  
—Luces como Víctor en mi imaginación —contestó, encogién-dose de hombros.  
— ¡Esa no es una respuesta válida! —le acusé, saltando fuera de mi asiento.

La profesora me dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me llamó al frente. Con renuencia, me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella; mis manos iban convertidas en puños, enterrando mis uñas en las palmas para tratar de calmar el enojo ¿qué le había echo a ella para que me quisiera como el personaje principal?

—Sé que necesitas un A+ para acreditar el semestre, Edward —susurró, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo yo pudiera escucharla—. Y pienso aprovecharme de ello.

Me tendió la copia del guion, sin borrar su sonrisa, la cual había pasado de amigable a cínica, ¿sólo yo veía eso? Mordiéndome la lengua y tragándome todas las protestas que tenía, tomé la copia y me dirigí a mi lugar, dejándome caer en el asiento. Sentí la mirada de Isabella taladrarme, pero hice uso de mi último gramo de paciencia y la ignoré, posando la mirada en el escenario, en un punto muerto.

La señorita Rosenberg comenzó a parlotear sobre la obra de teatro y nos dijo la importancia de interpretar correctamente a nuestros personajes, de conocer sus sentimientos y saberlos entender para poder expresarnos debidamente. La mayoría de las cosas que ella dijo, las eché en saco roto, no quería escuchar a esa loca abusadora.

Tan pronto como sonó el timbre, tiré mis cuadernos y la copia del guion en mi mochila y me la colgué en el hombro, dispuesto a salir pitando del auditorio. Pero una pequeña mano tomó mi brazo y me hizo volverme.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Isabella.

Me revolví incómodo fuera de su toque.

—Llevo prisa —mentí.  
—Sólo será un minuto —insistió.

Suspiré. Dedicarle unos cuantos minutos de mi tiempo a la chica podría ayudarme a hacerle ver que trabajar conmigo como coestelar no era algo que ella quisiera. Si era inteligente, persuadiría a la profesora para que me mandara al coro con los demás, no es algo que me agradara pero me parecía más tolerable que ser la estrella de la obra.

—Está bien —acepté.

Ella me sonrió débilmente y esperó a que el auditorio quedara vacío, entonces se aclaró la garganta y levantó sus ojos achocolatados hacía mí.

—Se ve a primera vista que eres un chico problema —dijo, sin andarse con rodeos.  
—Eres lista —contesté, dedicándole mi sonrisa torcida.  
—Como sea, esto es importante para mí y para la señorita Rosenberg y me gustaría que le pusieras todo tu empeño.  
—A mi no me importa si esto es importante, ¡es una mierda! Yo no quiero ser el personaje principal masculino, tal vez deberías decirle a la profesora que soy un asco actuando y que mejor me mande al coro, o mejor aún, que me saque de la obra.  
— ¡No haré eso! —sus mejillas se iluminaron de un pálido color rojo… y me sorprendí encontrando dicho color adorable.

Sacudí la cabeza para desechar la idea y le dediqué una mirada hostil a la chica frente a mí.

—Pues no pienso cooperar en esto. No quiero actuar.  
—Tendrás que hacerlo —debatió, su voz tomó un aire de de-terminación y tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír ante su rostro malhumorado—. La profesora Rosenberg me contó sobre tu A+

Mi humor se desplomó, le di una mirada fría y me di media vuelta, encaminándome a la salida.

—Quiero ensayar —gritó detrás de mí.  
—Suerte con ello, espero que disfrutes ensayar tú sola —grité en respuesta, antes de abrir las puertas del auditorio y salir sin mirar atrás.

Más tarde me encontré con Jasper y Emmett, mis únicos amigos en todo el pueblo. Jasper era un tipo estudioso, se la pasaba con las narices metidas en los libros. Emmett, por otro lado, era más parecido a mí, pasábamos la noche de fiesta en fiesta y pocas veces nos preocupábamos por la escuela.

—Ya escuché las buenas nuevas —se burló Emmett.

Le di una mirada asesina. No era novedad que los chismes volaran en ese diminuto pueblo.

—No bromees, Emmett. Por un momento sopesé la posibilidad de lanzarme contra la profesora Rosenberg y estrangularla con mis propias manos.

Emmett soltó una risotada.

—Por primera vez, estoy feliz de haberme inscrito en literatura como optativa —se burló—. Creo que actuar junto a la santurrona Swan será bueno, ¿te la imaginas sin esos feos suéteres de anciana? Creo que jamás la he visto sin ellos ¿recuerdas cuando íbamos en el jardín de niños y ella no soltaba su biblia? Me alegra saber que al menos ya aprendió a dejarla en casa, era tan extraño verla por ahí leyendo salmos y todas esas cosas.  
— ¡Cierra el pico, McCarty! —gruñí, masajeando mis sienes.  
—No es bueno que te burles de ella —regañó Jasper—. Escuché que ella realmente irá al convento el año entrante. Pienso que le sentará bien, es una buena persona.  
— ¿Podrían, por favor, hablar de otra cosa que no sea la chica Swan? —Rogué.

Jasper se limitó a asentir y Emmett bufó alto y susurró "_princesa_" para mí. Decidí dejarlo pasar, no tenía ánimos de discutir con la montaña de músculos descerebrada.

Nos encaminamos hacía la cafetería, compré mi almuerzo y me fui directo a nuestra mesa habitual al final del salón.

— ¿Qué harán este fin de semana? —pregunté tratando de despertar el entusiasmo en Emmett y hacerlo llenar los espacios en blanco.  
—Yo iré con mi abuela, mi tía victoria llamó a mi madre para decirle que ella está realmente mal —dijo Jasper.  
—Oh —no fui capaz de decir nada más, en parte que no sabía que decir y en parte porque un movimiento detrás de Jasper llamó mi atención.

Levanté la vista y me topé con esos irritantes ojos chocolate, ¿acaso no iba a dejarme en paz?

—Edward, de verdad debo hablar contigo —susurró, sin levantar la vista de su bandeja de comida.

Emmett levantó la vista hacia ella y sonrió malosamente hacía mí.

—Hey, Isabella —comenzó, le di una patada por debajo de la mesa pero eso no inmutó su rostro sonriente— ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

Ella alzó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa genuina que iluminó su rostro de mil maneras distintas.

—Muchas gracias, pero solo quiero cruzar unas cuantas palabras con su amigo.

Emmett me miró de refilón.

—Vamos, insisto en que te sientes con nosotros. Apuesto a que mi amigo Eddie está encantado.

Fulminé a Emmett con la mirada y le di otra patada por debajo de la mesa pero él no se movió ni un centímetro, sino al contrario, ensanchó su sonrisa y separó la silla que estaba a su lado y se puso de pie para ayudar a Isabella a tomar asiento.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —apuntó ella sabiamente.

Pero Emmett no escuchó. Le quitó la bandeja de las manos y la puso en la mesa, luego la tomó del brazo y la hizo tomar asiento. Sentí la furia arder dentro de mí, esa chica lograba ponerme de malas con su simple presencia.

—Dime, Isabella ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile de navidad de este año? —preguntó Emmett, tomando asiento a su lado.

El rubor volvió a subir por sus mejillas y negó con la cabeza, fijando la vista en su bandeja de comida.

—Vaya casualidad, nuestro amigo Edward tampoco tiene una pareja —señaló Emmett.

Lo miré aterrado… él no… no sería capaz de… de comprometerme con ella. No con ella.

—Hey, tal vez deberían ir juntos —dijo Jasper, uniéndose a Emmett para fastidiarme.

Ella levantó la mirada, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios estaban despegados, dejando que sus dientes frontales se asomaran ligeramente. Tragó inaudiblemente y fijó su mirada en mí.

Algo pasó en ese momento. En el instante en que sus ojos achocolatados se fijaron en los míos, todos mis argumentos para desechar la idea, se disolvieron. No fui capaz de volver a juntar dichos pensamientos, me sentía aturdido, como si una corriente eléctrica me hubiese sacudido todo el cuerpo. No podía pensar en nada más que en el líquido achocolatado dentro de sus ojos y en el calor que los mismos destilaban.

—Eso estaría… bien —me encontré diciendo en medio de mi aturdimiento.

El ceño fruncido de ella se desvaneció y el mismo aturdimiento que me invadió con anterioridad, se reflejó en su semblante. Ella pareció desconcertada por un minuto. Luego de darse cuenta de que la miraba fijamente, bajó la vista hacia su bandeja de comida y un delicado y adorable rubor escaló hacia sus mejillas.

—Creo que sentarme con ustedes no fue una buena idea —susurró, tomando su bandeja y poniéndose de pie—. Te llamaré, Edward, para concretar los ensayos. Te agradecería encarecidamente si al menos memorizaras tus líneas del primer acto.

Dicho eso, soltó un suspiro y se dio la media vuelta.

* * *

**Hola, mis amores (L) Bueno, este es un fic que escribí en diciembre del año pasado como regalo para todas aquellas personas que me leen, está disponible en lectura online y descarga en Scrib pero muchas me preguntaron que si no pensaba subirlo acá, y les dije que con el tiempo lo haría. Bueno, hoy quise pasar a dejárselos. Es un fic corto pero con capítulos largos (como ya podrán haberlo notado) Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus rr's :D**

**El minific ya está terminado por lo que estaré dejándoles capítulos constantemente. Una vez que termine de publicar este les dejaré el minific que escribí para san valentín.**

**Pd: El fic está inspirado en el libro de Nicholas Sparks, "A walk to remember", hermoso libro y más que recomendado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una disculpa por algunos guincitos que encuentren en la lectura, el fic fue escrito así para aprovechar el espacio cuando lo publiqué en Scrib, ahora no encuentro el archivo así que estoy haciendo C&P de una copia no editable que descargué.**

* * *

**Inolvidable**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando ella se fue, fui capaz de reordenar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había dicho que ir con ella al baile de navidad era una buena idea? ¡Estaba loco si en realidad pensaba eso!

Le di un sorbo a mi Coca-Cola, escudándome detrás de ella. La pesada mirada de Emmett se cernió sobre mí.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.  
— ¿"Eso estaría bien"? —preguntó, imitando terriblemente mi tono de voz.  
—Hey, yo no hablo así —me quejé.  
—Ese no es el punto, ¿sabes acaso lo que dijiste? —preguntó, Jasper.  
— ¿Qué ir con Swan al baile de navidad era una buena idea? —pregunté.  
— ¡Eso es suicidio! No estabas hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Emmett.  
— ¡Pero tu fuiste quien lo sugirió! —me defendí.  
—Sólo para poner en una situación incómoda a la chica —dijo Jasper—. Incluso yo sé que ir con Isabella Swan al baile, sería un completo desastre. Ella es lo más cercano a una monja, no puedes estar planeándolo en serio.

De pronto, sentí la urgencia de defender a la chica. Ir con ella no podía ser tan malo como decían… me negaba a creerlo. Ella no era fea, un poco descuidada en su apariencia, quizá, pero no fea.

—No sé de que están hablando —alegué—, pero ustedes me metieron en esto.  
— ¿Nosotros? —Dijo Emmett—. Yo no te dije que la invitaras.  
— ¡Lo insinuaste! —casi grité.  
—Pero no es lo mismo. Edward, eres mi amigo y no permitiré que vayas con Isabella al baile, ¿por qué no se lo pides a una de las Denali? Escuché que Tanya muere por ti.  
—No voy a salir con una de las Denali ¡Son mis primas!  
—Podrías pedirles el favor —señaló Jasper.  
—No haré eso —gruñí.

Di por zanjada la conversación. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la próxima clase, poniendo la mayor distancia entre mis amigos y yo ¿Invitar a una de las Denali al baile de navidad? ¡Eso era una locura! En primera porque ninguna de ellas estaba soltera y en segunda porque el padre de las hermanas, era hermano de mi madre, lo que las convertía en mis primas hermanas.

Aun así, debía conseguir una pareja. Ese era mi último año en la escuela, después me iría a la Universidad de Arizona, y era una tradición que los alumnos de último grado organizaran la fiesta de navidad. Por ende, los alumnos del último grado eran los únicos que no faltaban. Nunca.

Obviamente yo no quería ser la excepción, así que tenía que apresurarme a conseguir una compañera antes de que todas estuvieran comprometidas.

-

Más tarde, me encontraba en mi pieza, jugando videojuegos online con Emmett. Teníamos conectados nuestros altavoces, por lo que teníamos una charla ligera y despreocupada. Al menos lo era hasta que se le ocurrió mencionarla a ella.

—Sinceramente, Edward ¿piensas llevar a Swan al baile? —preguntó, y escuché un dejo de pena en su voz.  
— ¡Claro que no! —Respondí de inmediato— Sólo les estaba si-guiendo el juego, ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, querría ir con ella al baile?

Emmett rió, notablemente descansado. Me dio la impresión de que había estado reteniendo el aliento mientras hacía la pre-gunta.

—Tienes razón. Digo, ella no es tan fea… pero tampoco es una perita en dulce, si me lo preguntas.  
—Aja.

Inexplicablemente, sentí mi corazón golpear fuertemente contra mis costillas al escuchar a Emmett decir eso ¿Qué mier…?

—Además, está por irse a un convento. Todo mundo sabrá que no llegaste ni si quiera a primera base con ella —continuó, ajeno al repentino acelere de mi corazón—. Sería como suicidarse socialmente, nadie te tomaría en serio si sales con ella. ¿Te imaginas? Nada de citas por lo que resta del semestre ¡Podrían considerarte un pedófilo al que le gustan las mojas!  
—Emmett, los pedófilos son a los que les gustan los niños… e Isabella no es una niña.  
—Sí, bueno la chica está crecidita. ¿Notaste el tremendo cam-bio que dio al regresar de vacaciones? Creo que sus defensas aumentaron escandalosamente. Me pregunto si se habrá meti-do en un quirófano para crear esas hermosuras o son dadas por la hermosísima madre naturaleza.

Ese comentario logró que mi estómago se revolviera. De pronto todas las ganas de jugar se evaporaron y sólo quería lanzarme al teléfono y llamarla.

—Emmett, tengo que irme —solté, dejando de lado mi control.  
— ¿Qué? No es por el comentario que hice, ¿cierto? Porque si es por eso…  
—No, claro que no —mentí—. Yo… tengo que memorizar mis lí-neas para la obra de teatro.  
—Pero dijiste que no actuarias —me recordó.  
—Cambié de opinión. Nos vemos mañana.

Corté la comunicación rápidamente, y apagué mi computadora sin esperar a que el sistema saliera. Realmente no tenía planes de memorizar mis líneas, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

Me tumbé en mi cama, con la copia del guion en la mano y me dispuse a leer la obra. Me quedé sumergido en la lectura, mientras intentaba comprender a mi personaje y el tiempo se me fue volando. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era hora de cenar.

Como cada noche, sólo éramos mi madre y yo en el gran co-medor. Separados por la abismal mesa de roble. Ella ocupaba la cabecera norte y yo la cabecera sur, separados por cuatro metros de fina y pura madera.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? —preguntó, mientras cortaba su carne.  
—Bien —respondí, sin ánimos.

Ella no era muy parlanchina por lo que todo intento de conver-sación se quedó allí. Me fui a dormir cerca de las diez, después de estar seguro de que había memorizado correctamente el primer acto de la obra, la cual consistía en ocho actos. No tenía ganas de seguir a Emmett a una de sus aventuras, por lo que meterme en la cama fue mi mejor opción.

Al día siguiente, mis clases pasaron sin novedades. Al llegar al auditorio, me di cuenta que mis manos estaban sudando y me pregunté la verdadera razón de ello, también me sentía ansioso y mi corazón se aceleraba más con cada paso que me acercaba al auditorio.

Entré justo después de que el timbre sonara, me deslicé en mi lugar del día anterior y saqué el guion de la obra. Mi compañe-ra se hallaba leyendo una desgarbada biblia y tenía unos lentes sobre la punta de su nariz y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Intentas descifrar tesoros divinos? —pregunté.

Ella se estremeció y levantó la mirada hacia mí, su ceño se frunció ligeramente y después me dedico una sonrisa amable.

—Me gusta escudriñar las escrituras. Siempre encuentras algo que no habías visto y la satisfacción que eso me da me hace sentir bien —contestó.  
—Creí que habías dejado de cargar con tu biblia hacía años —murmuré.

Ella me observó ceñuda, sus facciones se endurecieron y en sus ojos vi chisporrotear un brillo que pareció enojo.

—Lo siento —susurré, apartando la vista de ella.

¿Por qué me disculpaba? Nunca lo hacía… Dios, ¿qué me es-taba haciendo esa chica?

Isabella volvió a sumirse en su lectura, subrayando algunos ver-sículos y apuntándolos en su libreta, hasta que la profesora Ro-senberg apareció en lo alto del escenario.

Hoy, la señorita iba vestida con un ligero vestido con estampa-do a flores color violeta, su cabello flotaba salvajemente, en-marcando su rostro y en su rostro estaba su siempre tatuada sonrisa.

—Edward, Isabella —chilló la profesora—, espero que hayan memorizado sus líneas. Pasen al frente.

Mi compañera olvidó por completo su anterior enojo y saltó fuera de su lugar, encaminándose al escenario. Yo, en cambio, solté un audible suspiro, tomé la copia de mi guion y fui detrás de ella.

Isabella y yo nos quedamos de pie en medio del escenario y, bajo las órdenes de la profesora, comenzamos a repasar nues-tras líneas.

El resto de la clase se centró en nosotros. Yo odiaba ser el centro de atención… estar ahí arriba con Isabella me ponía en extremo nervioso.

Al terminar la clase, ella y yo nos quedamos en el auditorio has-ta que estuvo vacío.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —me felicitó.  
—Gracias —respondí, sintiéndome un poco apenado por su cumplido. Rasqué mi cuello en una patética muestra de des-centralizar la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Ella no dijo nada más, comenzó a guardar sus libros y después colocó su mochila sobre el hombro. Ese día, la clase de teatro era a última hora, por lo que ahora éramos libres de irnos a nuestras casas. Por alguna extraña razón, no quise que ella se fuera… no aún.

— ¿Vas a… tu casa? —pregunté, dando un paso en su direc-ción.  
—Sí —respondió, sonriente.  
— ¿Caminas?

Ella asintió.

—Mi auto está en el aparcadero, podría llevarte… si quieres —susurré.  
—Eso sería… —su vista se levantó hacía mis ojos, tan pronto co-mo quedé enjaulado en medio de esos chocolates derretidos, sentí que mi habilidad de pensamiento se perdía— bueno.

Sonreí y salté del escenario, colgué mi mochila en el hombro y ambos nos encaminamos al estacionamiento de la escuela. Mi corazón iba saltando en todo el camino, lo sentí acelerarse hasta velocidades inimaginable, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me veía tentado a mirarla una y otra vez mientras atravesábamos la escuela.

— ¿Qué harás este fin de semana? —me encontré diciendo.

Ella sonrió y apretó la carpeta que llevaba en los brazos, contra su pecho con fuerza, como si estuviera refugiándose en ella.

—Trabajo en un orfanato en Port Angeles los fines de semana. Mi papá suele llevarme, pero este fin de semana saldrá a Seattle, creo que hay un asesino en serie o algo parecido y le han pedido su ayuda.

Un orfanato, ¿por qué no me sorprendía? ¡Ella era la clase de chica que hacía esas cosas!

—Vaya, es una pena ¿y pagan bien? —pregunté, sin mucho in-terés.  
—No recibo ninguna paga monetaria —aclaró—. Me gusta ayudar a los niños.

Inmediatamente me sentí el estúpido más grande del universo, obviamente ella no aceptaría el dinero de un orfanato, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando pregunté?

—No te preocupes —dijo, como si pudiera adivinar lo que esta-ba pensando—. No lo sabías.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y alcancé la puerta del copiloto para abrirla, no sabía por qué hacía eso pero ella lograba sacar esa parte caballerosa de mí.

—Aguarda —susurró, aferrándose de la puerta y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

La observé ceñudo, preguntándome qué era lo que le sucedía, pero la respuesta me llegó un segundo después cuando ella comenzó un precipitado camino al suelo. Inconsciente.

Me apresuré a atraparla antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo, el cabello de su coleta estaba sobre su rostro, lo saqué fuera de mi camino con torpeza y la observé.

— ¿Isabella? —susurré, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

Yo estaba muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que podía oler el aro-ma a fresillas de su shampoo y ver las imperceptibles pecas que se amontonaban en torno su nariz.

—Hey, Isabella —intenté de nuevo—. Isabella, despierta.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca había estado con una chica des-mayada. Me pregunté la posibilidad de llevarla a la enfermería pero al echar una hojeada a nuestro alrededor, me di cuenta que el auto de la enfermera no se veía cerca. Así que sólo po-día hacer una cosa: llevarla al hospital.

Apreté mi agarre en su cuerpo y la deposité gentilmente en el asiento del copiloto, cerré la puerta y rodee el auto. Le di una mirada de refilón cuando me posicioné detrás del volante, pero traté de mantenerme sereno mientras recorría el camino hacía el hospital. La llamé varias veces en el camino pero ella no parecía responder.

Cuando llegamos, la bajé del auto, llevándola en mis brazos y entré al edificio. Tan pronto como la enfermera en recepción me vio entrar, saltó fuera de su lugar de trabajo y vino en mi auxilio.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —cuestionó.  
—Sólo se desmayó —informé.  
— ¿Así como así? —dijo, incrédula.  
—Oh, bueno ella se detuvo, se sostuvo de la puerta del coche y un segundo después iba directo al suelo —dije con impacien-cia— ¿puede llamar a un doctor?

La enfermera volvió a su lugar, tomó el teléfono y dos segundos después me guio por un pasillo lleno de camillas ocupadas con personas con intravenosa y un sinfín de cables conectados en sus cuerpos.

—Deposítala ahí y después sal de aquí —ordenó la enfermera, señalando una camilla vacía.

Acomodé a Isabella en la camilla, colocando con sumo cuida-do su cabeza en la almohada y después acaricié su frente.

—Sal de aquí —ladró la enfermera, sacando una aguja para pincharle el brazo.  
— ¿Ella estará bien? —pregunté.  
—Lo estará si sales de aquí y me dejas concentrarme en mi tra-bajo. Sal. Ahora —gritó con más fuerza.

Me obligué a volver por donde había llegado, pero me negué a irme del hospital. Por alguna extraña razón me encontraba preocupado por ella.

El Sheriff llegó al lugar minutos después, hablé con él y le expli-qué lo que sucedía. Se veía consternado y sumamente preocupado, le dije que la enfermera había dicho que todo estaría bien pero su ansiedad no pareció desaparecer.

Finalmente, el doctor apareció y nos dio la noticia de que ella estaba bien, que había sido un desmayo por haberse saltado la comida.

Hice un esfuerzo por tratar de localizarla en la cafetería más temprano pero no había estado prestando mucha atención. Según lo que nos había dicho el doctor, ella no había ingerido alimento desde la tarde anterior y su cuerpo estaba sin energía.

Lo pensé aún más, preguntándome si ella sería como las demás chicas que se saltaban las horas de la comida con la ridícula idea de bajar de peso, pero tan pronto la idea vino a mi mente, fue desechada. Ella era diferente, y eso se podía ver a simple vista.

Fui convencido por su padre para irme a casa, y aunque la idea no me gustaba del todo, tuve que aceptarla. No tenía razones para quedarme, Isabella y yo no éramos absolutamente nada. Era mi compañera de escuela y mi coestrella en la obra de navidad, pero sólo eso.

Conduje hasta mi casa, mi madre estaba al tanto y le dije que no se preocupara mientras subía las escaleras hasta mi habita-ción. Una vez allí, me tiré sobre la cama, dispuesto a dejar mi mente en blanco para conciliar el sueño. Pero fue imposible. Ella no abandonó mi mente en ningún momento.

Sus cabellos, sus ojos, su sonrisa, el rubor en sus mejillas, su mira-da tímida, la forma en mordía su labio inferior cuando se con-centraba en algo, la manera en que su ceño se fruncía, for-mando una hosca "V" en medio de su frente. Todo, absoluta-mente todo, me parecía embriagador, hermosamente perfecto ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Había pasado diecisiete años de mi vida a su lado y nunca me había dado cuenta de su singular belleza.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana pude conciliar el sueño, pero ella incluso se filtró en mis sueños, parecieron un espectro en-cantador en medio de las penumbras.

* * *

_Hola, mis amores. No tengo otra cosa qué actualizar, Sencillamente perfecta y BDP van un poquito lentos por que no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo para actualizar. Voy a la U en las mañanas y llego directo al trabajo, y al llegar a casa debo estudiar porque estoy en mi última semana de exámenes. Pero ya pronto tendré mi horario fijo en el trabajo que será de tarde/noche y toda la mañana y parte de la tarde será para procesos creativos así que, por favor, no desesperen ;)_

_Díganme qué les parece este fic... son pocos capítulos así que pronto estaremos acabando ;)_

_Un beso y gracias por todos sus rr's_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Isabella no se presentó en a la escuela al día siguiente. Cuando no asistió a clase de Teatro, decidí ir a verla al hospital para cerciorarme de que todo seguía bien con ella, pero al momento de preguntar por ella, la enfermera me dijo que le habían dado el alta esa misma mañana. Creí que tal vez había decidido dejar pasar el día para descansar y recuperar fuerzas, cuando uno estaba en el hospital, la mayoría de las veces se sentía más enfermo que nada.

Me fui a casa, con la esperanza de verla al día siguiente, pero nuevamente no se apareció por los corredores, tampoco penetró la puerta de la cafetería con su mirada curiosa y mucho menos asistió a Teatro. Comenzaba a sentirme ansioso por no verla y pensé pasar por su casa una vez que terminara el día escolar, pero rechacé la idea, dándole un día más como margen para aparecer.

La semana llegó a su fin, y ella no volvió a pisar la escuela. Llegué a preguntarme si acaso me estaba evitando, pero eso era absurdo, ¿por qué lo haría? Además, ella no era el tipo de chica que hacía esas cosas.

Para variar, Emmett y Jasper se dieron cuenta de mi preocupación por ella y no dejaron de bromear sobre ella y yo saliendo en un futuro. Debía admitir que la idea no me desagradaba, una tarde sumido por completo en esos profundos ojos achocolatados era algo que yo necesitaba con urgencia. No fue hasta el viernes en la tarde, cuando rechacé la idea de ir a pasar el rato con ellos a Seattle, cuando se dieron cuenta que realmente estaba mal.

Trataron de interrogarme pero ni si quiera yo sabía la respuesta. Sólo sabía que necesitaba verla a ella. Sentía un abismo en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba su nombre y tenía que frenar las ganas de ir a buscarle… no sabía qué era lo que me estaba sucediendo pero sabía que tenía que verla. Y pronto.

Milagrosamente, Dios escuchó mis plegarias y el domingo, en el servicio dominical, ella hizo su gran aparición.

Nunca, ni en un millón de años, ni si quiera habiendo memorizado cada palabra del diccionario, podría describir lo que sentí cuando sus ojos, profundos y oscuros, se fijaron en mí.

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro cuando me vio, pero no se acercó a saludar. En lugar de eso, caminó hacia el frente del altar, se arrodilló y juntó sus manos, minutos después se puso de pie y tomó asiento en las sillas frente al servicio. La alabanza comenzó y ella cantó como lo hacía cada domingo, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y aplaudía al ritmo de cada cantico.

Traté de concentrarme, de obligarme a pronunciar las palabras adecuadas de las alabanzas que muy bien me sabía, pero mi lengua parecía dormida, renuente a pronunciar una sola palabra bien. Mis ojos no podían separarse de ella, observando como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba por momentos, como los escalofríos la invadían y como su cabello, siempre levantado en un moño desarreglado, se movía con el pase del soplo del aire acondicionado.

Terminó el servicio, y fuimos despedidos. Mis pies prácticamente me arrastraron hacia ella, como una ola de magnetismo. Me detuve solo a un par de centímetros frente a Isabella Swan.

—Hola —dijo, amablemente y dedicándome una sonrisa.

—No estabas —susurré, sin perderla de vista.

Ella bajó la mirada en el acto y sentí como mi corazón hacía una tirada, regañándome a mí mismo por haberla hecho sentir incómoda.

—Fui a Seattle, para ver el convento en el que entraré el próximo verano —respondió.

Todo el oxígeno salió de mis pulmones en ese momento. Durante todo ese tiempo había olvidado por completo que ella sería una misionera y que… se iría a un convento al terminar el año escolar. Así como yo me iría a Arizona a comenzar la universidad.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, pero me obligué a tragarlo.

—Oh —no fui capaz de decir cualquier otra cosa.

Su semblante se iluminó de pronto, como si una idea acabara de cruzar por su cabeza.

— ¿Tienes tu auto? —preguntó.

—Sí.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde-noche?

—Hm… no.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

— ¿Qué clase de favor?

Ella sonrió, debido a mi pregunta.

—Te dije que trabajo en Port Angeles y que mi padre está en Seattle en este momento. No tengo quien me lleve al orfanato —anunció—. ¿Podrías llevarme?

Lo pensé por un rato, desvié la mirada hacia el altar, donde el reverendo Weber recogía su biblia del pódium mientras charlaba con un creyente.

—Por favor —insistió—. Encontraré la manera de regresar por mi propia cuenta, sólo necesito quien me lleve.

¿Cómo decirle que no?

—Te llevaré —accedí.

Sin si quiera esperármelo, ella lanzó sus brazos hacia mi cintura y me abrazó con fuerza. Cinco segundos después, ella se separó de mí abruptamente, y sus mejillas se tiñeron furiosamente de rojo.

Media hora más tarde, pasé a la casa de Isabella Swan. Ella salió de la casa, luciendo un par de jeans ajustados, un suéter azul de su talla y el cabello marrón flotando alrededor de su rostro.

—Gracias —susurró, entrando en el volvo.

La observé con los ojos dilatados, y sentí un nudo de mi garganta al verla. Sus labios rojos estaban adornados con brillo labial transparente y el cabello caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, algunos mechones rebeldes se pegaban a su cuello y las puntas risadas se levantaban.

— ¿Quieres un trasto para guardar la saliva y de paso una foto mía? —bromeó.

Me obligué, con suma dificultad, a cerrar la boca y a apartar la mirada de ella. Su tono era bromista pero sus mejillas se tiñeron una vez más, iluminando su hermoso rostro.

—Lo siento… —susurré— Te ves… bien.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Puse el auto en marcha e hicimos el viaje a Port Angeles en completo silencio. Ella se sumió en su asiento, observando por la ventana, mientras yo conducía y la observaba de refilón.

El orfanato a dónde íbamos era uno de los más sobrepoblados en el a región. Tenían cerca de sesenta niños y sólo dos trabajadoras de tiempo completo para la educación de los niños. Ahora comprendía porque Isabella iba cada fin de semana.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —Preguntó.

Asentí.

Isabella y yo entramos al orfanato. Tan pronto como a travesamos el umbral, un niño pequeño se dejó caer en los brazos de Isabella.

—Tommy —chilló ella, levantándolo en el aire.

Una mujer de edad avanzada venía detrás, llevando una toalla de baño y luciendo cansada y enojada.

—Bella, me alegra tanto que hayas llegado —dijo la mujer, inundando su rostro de alivio.

—Yo me ocupo de Tommy, señora Grey —dijo ella, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la señora Grey. Entonces su mirada se posó en mí y frunció el ceño.

—Oh, él es Edward Cullen —dijo Isabella al darse cuenta—, es un amigo y, amablemente, me trajo hasta acá.

—Bueno, todos tus amigos son bienvenidos, Bella —respondió la señora Grey—, ¿vas a quedarte a ayudarnos, Edward?

Observé a Isabella, y la sonrisa en el rostro de ella se desvaneció.

—Señora Grey, creo que Edward tiene cosas que hacer y…

—Me quedaré —solté, antes de arrepentirme.

Isabella me miró, entre sorprendida y confundida.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —admití—. Además, creo que les hace falta una mano aquí.

La señora Grey juntó sus manos, extasiada con mi respuesta, e Isabella me dedicó una sonrisa enorme.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso —anunció la señora Grey—. ¿Tal vez podrías ayudarnos con el tejado? Hay una gotera enorme en la cocina, y cae directo en la parrilla de la estufa.

Isabella soltó una risita baja al ver mi rostro de notable desagrado. El tejado, genial. Le di una mirada asesina a mi compañera pero ella lo único que hizo fue reír más fuerte e irse con el niño en brazos hacia la sala de estar.

La señora Grey me indicó donde estaban las escaleras y las tejas para reparar el techo, antes de abandonarme solo en el jardín.

Me golpeé mentalmente contra una pared imaginaria y grité furiosamente por ser tan susceptible a ella. Todo por querer pasar el rato a su lado.

Subí las escaleras y clavé las tejas en su lugar. Decirlo era, por mucho, más sencillo que hacerlo. En el proceso me golpeé dos veces con el martillo y estuve a punto de caer del techo una infinidad de veces.

Cuando finalmente estuve en el suelo firme, me sentí sumamente orgulloso por lo que acababa de hacer. Fui dentro del orfanato, donde un montón de niños jugaba a la guerrita de comidas.

—Niños, paren antes de que la señorita Lutz aparezca —chilló Isabella, tratando de proteger su rostro de los proyectiles que los niños lanzaban.

Creí que posiblemente estaría molesta o algo parecido, pero una mirada más profunda me dejó ver que una sonrisa dominaba en su rostro. Ella alzó la vista ante el escrutinio de mi mirada y vi un brillo aparecer en sus ojos.

"Ayúdame" gesticuló, apuntando hacia el niño que preparaba otro proyectil para lanzárselo a Isabella.

Asentí, y me encaminé entre el tumulto, pasando desapercibido. Los niños estaban tan preocupados en golpearse entre sí con puré de papa y espaguetis, como para darse cuenta de la aparición de un extraño entre ellos.

Logré alcanzar al niño que acababa de lanzar una ración de espaguetis hacia el cabello de Isabella. Lo tomé de la cintura con una mano y con la otra, atrapé sus manos y las mantuve fuera de combate.

—Déjame, déjame —chilló el niño entre carcajadas.

Isabella se quitó las manos del rostro y cuadró sus hombros.

— ¡Deténganse! —gritó.

Mi prisionero trató de soltarse, pero apreté mi agarre y lo levanté en el aire para evitar su huida. El resto de los niños se quedaron en completo silencio, unos con los proyectiles en las manos y otros más cubriendo sus rostros.

—Se van a lavar inmediatamente —dijo, sin perder el tono autoritario en su voz—. Y después de eso van a traer los artículos de limpieza y van a limpiar éste lugar.

Los niños se miraron unos a otros, entre aturdidos y sorprendidos. Poco a poco, cada uno fue dejando sus proyectiles en los platos y fueron saliendo del comedor en completo silencio. Dejé en el suelo a mi prisionero, el cual salió corriendo tras sus compañeros de juegos, dejándonos a Isabella y a mí solos.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunté, ahogando una carcajada.

En el cabello de Isabella había espaguetis y sus mejillas estaban embarradas con salsa de espaguetis y puré de papa.

—Estoy bien —declaró, quitando espaguetis de su cabello.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté, fallando en mi intento de sofocar mi risa.

— ¿Te parece divertido? —Preguntó, frunciéndome el ceño— Porque a mí no.

Me abrí paso hacia ella, cuando estuvimos frente a frente, quité un par de espaguetis de lo alto de su cabeza y la ayudé a sacudirse el puré de la cara.

—Son minis torbellinos —dijo, divertida—, pero son adorables.

— ¿Minis torbellinos? —Pregunté— Esos niños son como huracanes.

Ella soltó una risotada, se quitó el cabello del rostro y lo levantó hacia mí. Alzó la mano y limpió un poco de puré de mi mejilla y sonrió.

Sonreí en respuesta.

—Tu cara está llena de salsa para espaguetis —me burlé.

Ella hizo un adorable puchero. Ante esa mueca tan infantil y adorable, no pude contenerme.

Mi dedo delineó el contorno de sus labios, tratando de memorizar cada curva. Me miró a los ojos y los suyos estaban agrandados ante la sorpresa de mi atrevimiento, le sonreí de lado y ella exhaló su aliento contra mi dedo pulgar. Era frío y envió un cosquilleo por toda mi palma.

Me acerqué a ella, tirando hacia atrás su cabeza y dejando el acceso libre a su boca; esa boca dulce y gentil que me llamaba a gritos, que me tentaba a probarla y a violarla con el más dulce de los besos.

Comencé a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, sentí su aliento contra mi rostro y solté un suspiro ligero. Le di un vistazo a sus ojos, estos me observaban con cautela, temerosos y esperanzados, y no tuve más que sumergirme en ellos para cerrar el espacio que nos separaba.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste el fic. Respondiendo a un Review, como dice en el summary, es una adaptación de uno de mis libros preferidos "A walk to remember" de Nicholas Sparks, mi escritor favorito. No es muy parecido a su libro, pero podrán encontrar algunas similitudes n_n

Un beso, y gracias por sus reviews.

Nos vemos pronto. Una vez que termine de publicar este fic, publicaré el segundo fic de temporada que tengo guardado, que fue escrito para San Valentín.


	4. Chapter 4

დ Capítulo 4

E

stampé mis labios contra los suyos, los cuales eran suaves, cálidos, y con sabor a espaguetis. Sentí un cosquilleo recorrerme el cuerpo e involuntariamente solté un gemido en su boca. Ella enredó los dedos detrás de mí cuello y jugueteó con mi cabello, encajando su cuerpo al mío.

Rompí nuestro beso antes de que perdiera el control y di un paso hacia atrás para medir su reacción.

Sus dedos volaron a sus labios, los tocó levemente con las yemas de los dedos y disparó su mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban ampliados y su respiración se acercaba la hiperventilación.

—Lo… lo siento —tartamudeé, sin llegar a saber por qué me estaba disculpando.

—No lo sientas —respondió, sonriendo tímidamente y bajando la mirada a sus palmas.

La señora Grey llegó en ese momento, demandando nuestra presencia en el salón para cantar con los niños. Isabella saltó detrás de la señora Grey y yo las seguí de cerca.

En el medio del salón descansaba un piano de cola negra, los niños se arremolinaban a su alrededor, sentados en el suelo y con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Tocas? —preguntó Isabella, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le quitaba el ojo de encima al piano.

—Muy poco —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me sorprendió, tomándome de la mano y llevándome hasta el piano.

—Tú tocas. Yo canto —ordenó, sin eliminar la sonrisa de su semblante.

Mi cerebro ni si quiera quiso pensar en una excusa. Me senté en el banquillo y pasé la yema de los dedos sobre las teclas, saboreando las sensaciones que el rose de mi piel contra el frío material, provocaba en mí.

Mientras yo tocaba "Santa Claus is coming to town" en el piano, Isabella cantaba con una sorprendente voz de soprano y los niños se mecían en sus lugares y cantaban en voz baja, aplaudiendo y sonriendo, sin perder a Isabella de vista. Justo como yo.

Ella pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello de vez en cuando y al cantar el coro, cerraba los ojos y su ceño se fruncía ligeramente. El recuerdo de la visión de su rostro sereno y concentrado es algo que jamás cambiaría, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Salimos del orfanato antes de las nueve de la noche, el viaje fue en silencio pero no me sentí incómodo. Había entendido que Isabella era de esas pocas personas que podían apreciar el silencio y vivir cómodas entre él.

La dejé en su casa y después partí a la mía con un montón de imágenes suyas bailando en mi cabeza. No me había atrevido a besarla en el umbral de la puerta de su casa, no se sentía correcto y aun sentía el sabor de sus labios de miel sobre los míos. En lugar de eso, ella me dio un tímido "Gracias por lo de hoy" y entró a su casa. Ni un beso en la mejilla ni una mirada de soslayo. Pero no me alarmé, esto era tan nuevo para ella como lo era para mí.

Al día siguiente, en clase de Teatro, la vi entrar llevando esos feos suéteres dos tallas más grandes y su cabello alzado en un moño. No negaré que me desilusioné un poco, esperaba ver a la misma Isabella del día anterior; me recordé que ella había vestido así desde que la conocía, tal vez la escuela le intimidaba en sobremanera.

Ella se sentó a mi lado, como siempre. Me miró de soslayo pero se mantuvo su vista en el libro frente a ella, conociéndola, sabía que estaba leyendo la biblia y que, como cualquier buen lector, le molestaría si le hablara, por lo que me hundí en mi asiento y miré a un punto muerto en el frente del escenario.

Ese día terminamos de ensayar el primer acto y comenzamos el segundo, yo había memorizado mis líneas a la perfección y la señorita Rosenbeg estaba extasiada, parloteando con que la obra de este año sería la mejor de la historia.

Los días pasaron y cada vez Isabella y yo estábamos más y más cerca. Después de lo sucedido en el orfanato, había tomado la costumbre de llevarla a casa; Emmett y Jasper se habían mostrado sorprendidos por mi relación con ella, pero aún nada era formal. Solía llevarla a casa, pero sólo eso. Nuestra relación era la de unos buenos, buenos amigos.

—El baile de navidad está cerca —dijo Jasper, un día de noviembre en la cafetería.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo ya aseguré a Rosalie Hale como mi pareja —alardeó Emmett.

—Yo se lo pediré a Alice Brandon en clase de Químicas —anunció Jasper.

Ambos me miraron cuando yo no dije nada. Con los ensayos de la obra, me había olvidado por completo del baile de navidad.

—Se lo preguntaré a Jessica Stanley —murmuré, jugando con mi tenedor.

Emmett bufó.

—Buena suerte con Stanley —dijo Jasper.

Me encogí de hombros. Es cierto que había pasado bastante tiempo con Isabella, pero llevarla a ella al baile de navidad eran palabras mayores. Sí, era linda y sí, me atraía en una manera que no podía explicar fácilmente, pero el baile de navidad… bueno, en realidad me esperaba llegar al baile del brazo de la señorita Stanley, una linda pelirroja, con la piel más pálida del pueblo y la sonrisa más dulce del condado.

Vale, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero Jessica Stanley era muy hermosa y yo quería con ella al baile.

—Si quieres ir con ella, deberías ir apresurándote. Escuché decir a Newton que la invitaría después del partido de mañana —dijo Emmett.

Newton era nuestro quarterback estrella, y era bien sabido que estaba muerto por Jessica pero, como toda chica, se hacía del rogar para el pobre de Newton.

Esa tarde, al terminar la clase de teatro, Isabella se acercó a mi volvo y subió al asiento del copiloto. Se mordía el labio constantemente y sus manos temblaban levemente.

— ¿Todo va bien? —pregunté, viéndola de reojo.

Ella asintió.

—Parecer nerviosa —insistí.

Se volvió hacia la ventana y no dijo nada. Yo tampoco hice nada por salvar nuestra conversación, tenía cerca de una semana hallándose así de nerviosa.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, bajé del coche y abrí su puerta. Sus ojos chocolates se fijaron en mí y parecían gritar algo que yo no podía entender.

— ¿Vas a invitarme al baile de navidad? —preguntó. Parecía esperanzada.

Tragué audiblemente y aparté la mirada, ¿qué podía decirle? Meses atrás había dicho que sería una buena idea, pero sinceramente solo era para hacerla sentir incómoda.

—Planeaba ir con Jessica Stanley —murmuré.

Isabella bajó la mirada a sus dedos entrelazados y asintió una vez.

—Es una buena chica, nunca falta al servicio los domingos —susurró, levantando sus ojos hacia mí.

Había un brillo en ellos que no logré identificar y me pregunté por un segundo si ella habría querido ir conmigo al baile de navidad.

Después de eso, ella se despidió y yo me fui a casa. Más tarde pasé por casa de Jessica y ella accedió a ir conmigo al baile, diciendo que pensaba que nunca se lo pediría.

Los días siguieron su curso e Isabella no volvió a mencionar el baile de navidad, aun cuando los carteles estaban pegados por toda la escuela. Hice el intento de mencionarlo un par de veces pero ella se salía por la tangente, siempre cambiándome el tema.

A finales de noviembre casi podíamos decir que la obra de teatro estaba lista para ser montada, todos estábamos sumamente nerviosos pero la que se veía más afectada era Isabella. Habían aparecido bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, su piel perdió el color habitual y pocas veces se sonrojaba, sus ojos lucían apagados y sus labios rojos estaban pálidos. Le había cuestionado varias veces sobre su salud pero ella decía que era simple estrés lo que la mantenía así, que una vez pasada la obra de teatro volvería a la normalidad.

Me obligué a creer en su palabra, pero había algo en sus ojos que me decía que no podía creerle, que algo andaba mal con ella y que se negaba a decírmelo.

Días después de haber terminado los ensayos de la obra, cuando sólo faltaban tres días para el baile de navidad, me dejé caer por la oficina del Sheriff.

—Edward, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó al verme atravesar el umbral.

Recordé la última ocasión en que nos habíamos visto y comprendí la razón de su preocupación. Levanté las manos para calmarlo y él señaló a la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Tiene que ver con _ella —_preguntó.

Asentí.

—Habla —me ordenó.

—Ella no ha querido decirme que es lo que le sucede pero he notado como sus ojos han perdido brillo, como su cuerpo se estremece con mayor facilidad y como sus mejillas están apagadas casi todo el tiempo—susurré—. Le he preguntado una y otra vez que es lo que le pasa, pero ella se ha cansado de venderme la patética idea de que todo es debido al estrés de la puesta en escena de la obra de navidad.

El sheriff me observó por un largo rato, luego dejó descansar su rostro entre las manos.

—Ella no quiere que lo sepas —murmuró.

—Pero tengo derecho a saberlo —salté.

El Sheriff negó con la cabeza.

—No necesitamos tu lástima —dijo, descubriendo su rostro.

— ¿Lastima? ¿Quién está hablando de lástima?

—Será mejor que te vayas, muchacho —soltó, poniéndose de pie.

—Pero no hemos terminado de hablar.

—Sí, ya he terminado —respondió hostilmente.

El día del baile de navidad llegó. Me preparé con un traje negro y una corbata azul. Pasé por Jessica a las ocho, llevaba un vestido negro, entallado y le llegaba a media rodilla, su cabello rizado estaba alzado en un moño, dejando caer mechones enmarcando su rostro.

Al llegar a la escuela, nos reunimos con Emmett, Jasper y sus respectivas parejas. Jessica y yo nos tomamos la fotografía del recuerdo y después nos encaminamos hacia el grupo de sus amigas.

Nos hallábamos cerca de la puerta, escuchando chismorreos de chicas, cuando el ángel más hermoso que había visto nunca, atravesó las puertas del gimnasio.

Llevaba un vestido azul con la espalda descubierta, un escote disimulado pero tentador, el cabello cayendo en cascadas sobre sus hombros, marcando los rasgos de su rostro, sus ojos achocolatados se veían un poco más brillosos y sus labios estaban adornados con un labial rojo. Tan tentador.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a caminar hacia ella. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí y fue como si todo se desdibujara… dejándonos solo a ella y a mí en el lugar.

Llegué frente a ella, sin separar mis ojos de los suyos. Busqué a tientas sus manos y al encontrarlas, entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y la atraje hacia mí.

—Te ves… —dudé en encontrar la palabra correcta y finalmente me decidí por—: hermosa.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido.

— ¿Me concedes esta pieza? —pregunté, llevándola a la pista.

— ¿Y Jessica? —respondió, viendo en su dirección.

—Ella sabrá apañárselas sola —respondí, besando el dorso de su mano y guiándola a la pista de baile.

Comenzó a mover sus pies al ritmo de una canción calmada. Me embriagué inhalando su aroma a fresillas y la exquisitez de su rostro. No podía negarlo más… no podía engañarme más. Aquella chica que me desagradaba en un principio, que parecía tan pura y santa… me tenía con la cabeza vuelta al revés.

Tomé su barbilla y la halé hacia atrás, dejándome observar su rostro más de cerca. Ella sonrió. Yo sonreí. Y nuestras miradas, al igual que nuestros labios, se encontraron.

—Isabella. Isabella —susurré su nombre como una letanía—. Hay algo en ti que me tiene loco… no puedo explicarlo. Sólo sé que cuando estoy contigo mi corazón se acelera a velocidades inimaginables.

—Me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy a tu lado —susurró, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Me quedé sorprendido ante su declaración, retuve el aliento por un momento y me tensé en mi lugar. Ella levantó la cabeza, alzó una mano para acunar mi rostro y sonrió.

—La vida es en extremo corta, Edward. He comprendido que no hay mayor cosa que desee que pasar mis días contigo —susurró, poniéndose de puntillas para rosar sus labios con los míos.

La tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mí, no quería separarme de ella. Quería que el momento fuera mágico… inolvidable. Incorrompible.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Lamento mucho la demora pero mi vida es un completo CAOS, así con letras mayúsculas y pintadas en rojo brillante. La U de letras, la U de contaduría, el trabajo, el drama en mi casa por el cambio de carrera (y facultad, obviamente) y las deudas... ah, literalmente me estoy ahogando con todo lo que me pasa. En fin, afortunadamente las cosas se van arreglando poco a poco, aunque mi sueño de ir a la U de letras se verá truncado por un par de añitos más. Como sea, eso se los contaré otro día con más tiempo.

Les mando un besote y pronto les traigo actualización de "Sencillamente Perfecta", justo ahora estoy escribiendo el capítulo.

Gracias por toditito su apoyo... y hasta pronto :)


End file.
